


& Found

by silverfoxflower



Series: Tumblr-style Commentfics and Drabbles [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Twilight References, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sighs deeply. “Okay, okay. We’re lost.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	& Found

"Say it. Out loud." Steve crosses his arms over his chest as he stares out the windshield. "I want to hear you say it."

"Vampire," Bucky says in a low voice, and cracks up as Steve glares at him.

"I can’t believe that Natasha introduced you- you know what? No. You’re not distracting me. I still need to hear you say it."

Bucky sighs deeply. “Okay, okay. We’re lost.”

"We?"

“ _I’m_ lost.” Bucky says, throwing up his hands. “I got us lost. I should’ve asked for directions from that creepy man in the gas station who kept eating pickled eggs and muttering to himself. I’m _sorry_.”

"That’s all I needed to hear," Steve says, putting the car in drive and backing out of the small dirt road they’d stalled on.

"You wanna call someone for directions? Try to use the GPS?"

"No need," Steve smirks as he pulls onto the highway. "I got a glance at the map a couple of hours ago and memorized it. I know the way."

"Wait," Bucky’s expression turns suspicious, then outraged. "How long have you known we were headed in the wrong direction and didn’t say anything??"

"How long have you been seventeen?" Steve whispers, and Bucky punches him in the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> [more fics](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic) can be found on [my tumblr](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
